yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Rashida Mayne
'First Name' Rashida 'Last Name' Mayne 'IMVU Name' Diversity 'Nicknames' "The Tower" is her street name. It's what she got nicknamed in female street-fighting for her height, and now people have come to know her as that when they come to see her dance. Her actual dancer's name though is "VooDoo". She does not like being called by her full first name, so for others who know her more closely she prefers to be called "Ra". 'Age' 25 y.o. , August 11th 'Gender' Female 'Height' 6'0, but in a pair of heels Rashida towers about 6'3 - 6'5 'Weight' 192 lbs., a lot of muscle and curves 'Blood type' A+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Ra is a very laid back chick. She's grown up in the streets and it's what she knows best. She enjoys drinking and partying, but she's not one to get into bed easy. She has a very odd complex about men being inferior to her unless they prove themselves otherwise. She loves to fight, even if she loses. It is through combat that a lot of times Rashida feels she builds trust in others. She uses now what she was picked on as a child to make her cash. Being tall and thick, built like a brick shit-house, she trains herself and fights for spare change. She also puts those mile-long legs to use on a stage every few nights to draw in the extra tips for the men that like a tall glass of chocolate milk to break away from the norm. Rashida doesn't dislike what she does, she's surviving and that's better than most can say. Ra does have some troubles though, as most do. She's addicted to prescription painkillers and it's through these that she gains her almost inhuman tolerance to being beat down without stopping. Without them she often finds herself snapping and bitchy, with the shakes and sweats. She denies having an addiction when questioned about it, and might even start a fight over it. Other than these things, she's very relaxed. She has a dark, perverse sense of humor and often acts like one of the guys outside of her occupational businesses. There are no limits with Ra, and the easily offended won't last long in her presence. 'Clan & Rank' Unknown / None to date 'What district do you live in?' District 1 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Street fighter and Sensei at the Iron Fist Club 'Fighting Style' 1. Brazilian Jiu Jitsu 2. Muay Thai ' ' 3. Hapkido -She mixes the above styles together to create something a bit unique composed mostly of leg moves, disarming moves, grappling / takedowns, and combat catches. 'Weapon of Choice' Rashida does enjoy using a straight-razor and a set of gold-plated titanium alloy knuckles if she is going to use weapons at all. 'Abilities / Other' Rashida uses a personal qi / ki called "abuuris" or "abu" for short. This personal energy is felt or envisioned as the power of creation, for it is created in her and can create or change circumstances. But in truth when it is expelled, it becomes unstable and turns into concussive energy. She mostly uses her abu to create force in her legs and then expels it concussively through the same vent. This makes it so that Rashida can kick through walls, stomp a crater into the street, or kick a misbehaving man a good ten yards easily. The only drawback is that if she is high on painkillers, her abu is not as powerful as it could be. ! For those wondering, abu is chi, it's just what she calls it. ! 'Abuuris Moves / Use' Below are a list of fighting moves that utilize Abu and are fairly common or prized by Rashida. '' '' ''1.) Concussive Staccato Moves / Combos'' Concussive Staccato [ Level 1 of 3 ] is a skill that allows her to charge enough abuuris into one or both legs that she begins to accentuate her legs with a greater potential. When a move is performed as a Concussive Staccato move, she unleashes her kicks up to three times the normal speed and often back to back. In a single move, Concussive Staccato can deliver up to seven subsequent back-to-back kicks that can all land within one to three seconds. During this, the vented abu builds up after being released in each kick, then bursts back at the last move which causes the opponent to often be repelled backwards if the attack landed. ~Triple Axel: The Triple Axel starts from either running or a guarding stance. Launching herself into the air by her guard foot, she begins a swift series of three kicks that go from low to high (aimed at the knee, the gut, the head). Because of Concussive Staccato being in play, she appears to be moving almost like a shortlived cyclone with her legs- or for those well trained chi-users who can see her abuuris- it appears like a horizontal tornado of orange chi and silver smoke. Wherever one of the Triple Axel blows land, the abu released is powerful enough to create great damage. Knee- the knee is usually shattered and thus the leg made fairly useless. Gut- the gut is softer, this often does tissue damage (torn muscles) or in someone who is not guarding when it occurs, possible internal organ rupture. Head- well this one's pretty easy, a blow to the head could propel someone back and offers the chance of both broken facial structure (nose / jaw / cheek) as well as a general concussion. Because Triple Axel is a Concussive Staccato move, if one blow lands the rest are extremely highly likely to land as well, making it so that if the move is not avoided completely, it will generally land in its entirety. ''-- Regular Abu Moves -- ~Concussion Kick: The Concussion kick can occur from most basic or advanced standing stances with one foot forward and the other back. Ra channels all of her abu into her back-most guard leg and pivots on her front foot, drawing her back leg up to her chest and then unleashing it in a powerful straight-forward horizontal kick aimed at the head. The foremost target is to strike the forehead or temples, and upon doing so her abu is released in a wild torrent of force that rattles the head and also repels the opponent back. The Concussion Kick gains it's name because it is most often used as the one-hitter quitter and often creates a subsequent concussion in the target. ~Cap Buster: The Cap Buster originates from a transition move in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu where the user starts on the ground and attacks during the movement to come back to standing. This move starts with Ra on the ground (face up / back down), with the opponent at her feet standing over her. Her abu begins to channel into her attacking foot (can be either or depending on which direction she plans to transition back to standing) as she places one hand behind her as a support and the other arm can remain (optionally) in front of her in a guard posture. With her knees bent she lifts her body up via the support arm and depending on which direction she wishes to transition, she will pivot her body on a support foot while the other one launches a thrust kick to the opponent's knee-cap. When the abu is released, the knee-cap should be blown back and the knee reversed on the opponent, rendering the leg attacked useless. After the kick is landed the attacking leg comes fully back in a quick sweep and when planted puts Ra in a squatted guard posture that can easily move to standing. ~Lion Tamer: (Choke Hold / Finisher) From a position behind the opponent on the ground, Ra wraps her legs around the opponent's midesction and locks her ankles at the groin. With one arm she wraps it around the opponent's neck, elbow at the midline of the neck, and pulling back. With her other arm she puts her elbow on the opponent just below their clavicle closest to her first arm's hand. Her choke arm then latches onto the bicep of the second arm and she uses her second arm's hand to place her palm against the back of the head. In this hold, she charges up her abuuris and releases it in a quick jolt. In doing so, she pushes the head forward with her second hand while her body straightens in heightened speed due to the abu discharge, and in the process the back, neck, and possibly the pelvis and upper femurs are snapped. When this move is completed successfully, an opponent should be either unconscious, dead, or unable to fight due to multiple fatal breaks. ~Killer Avant: Derived from Muay Thai, this kick can begin from most positions, and has more power if it starts with Ra running towards her opponent. She jumps up and plants one leg on the opponent's thigh, the other leg coming in to the neck. The toe is pointed to the trachea or below the Adam's Apple, and when thrust out, vented with her abu, collapses the lower larynx or upper trachea. The effect of the Killer Avant kick is often suffocation, that without medical treatment will inevitably lead to death. ~Cage Smash: This move serves as an effective counter-attack and is only used in a countering situation. When Rashida is faced with an oncoming punch, she can dip to the side just enough to bring both arms up in a quick gesture, with the lengths of her arms used to redirect the punch (middle of the lower arms pushes against the the lower arm of the opponent while they are punching to 'shove' the punch aside). The momentum of the opponent's punch often has them thus leaning forward into her, and with her now partially behind them as their punch turns their shoulder-blade towards her, she brings up a harsh knee- charged with abu- to their ribcage in a diagonal move. When the abu is discharged with the knee at the side of the rib-cage often between rib 4 and rib 8, she shatters the ribs struck with concussive energy and can often cause a collapsed lung on the side struck- especially if the opponent does not purposefully exhale before the blow lands. ~Chris Brown: This move is a two-piece kick and is used mostly on women though can be used on men. In a jump from standing stance, often a basic Jiu Jutsu stance, Rashida makes a two-piece kick. The move often starts as a jump into a counter-clockwise mid-air turn that allows her right foot to be planted with a powerful blow at the lower pelvis of a female opponent. The abu vented here often fractures the pelvis or can kickstart a woman's period by shaking the uterus lining in the terrifying blow. The turn then allows her left leg to turn and then be shot out in a mid-air thrust kick at the chest. The foot is horizontal so that it can hit both breasts in most cases, and the abu vented here often fractures or shatters the sternum while creating unbelievable pain from stomping the breasts. The Chris Brown is a move that by its end often repels an opponent back. ~The Freddy Facial: Rashida focuses her abu into the knee she plans to attack with, and while facing an opponent extends her arms and locks her hands behind their head. With her support leg firmly in place, she pulls the opponent's head down at the same time that she shoots her attacking knee up and lands the knee against the face. The Freddy Facial releases her abu into the opponent's face, which without the abu would just break the nose. But this move offers the high chance to shatter the nose, cheekbones, and jaw. At the same time the abu when expelled from her knee and concussively striking the face, is enough to make the skin tear and stretch. The end result is a face that is fit for a horror movie. ~Alabama Slammer: This move starts with Rashida being either beside or a little to the side of and behind her opponent. In this position she can bring up a leg- often with a spin (meaning that most of the times she is facing the opponent and takes the outermost leg and does a spinning kick)- where she brings a high reverse kick up that doesn't intended to do base damage, but something else. The Alabama Slammer's desired effect is to get the back of the opponent's head in the back of the knee during the bent reverse spin-kick. This allows Rashida to enclose their neck between her calf and the back of her thigh muscles, and as she continues the kick causes the opponent to be slammed down off of their feet and their body put below and beneath her against the earth. 'Allies/Enemies' None at the moment. 'Background' Rashida grew up in the slums of District 1. Her mother was an African stripper known as Brown Suga' and her father was a half-black, half-Irish street fighter. She knew immediately both sides of the street, the sex and the fighting. Her mother was a deep African woman who was wiser than she let on, and her father was a drunk who had enough confidence to smother the world and the resilience to win any fight even if it meant breaking his whole body to do so. Growing up she immediately realized the world was a cruel place. She was a freckled black girl who stood a good foot or two over the rest of the kids her age, and once she hit puberty she shot right up to six feet in height and everybody called her Rashida the Giant. When she finally asked her Mom and Da what she should do about the kids picking on her, she got a mixed set of answers. Her mother said "Don't let them bother you- be bigger than they are (no pun intended)." Her Da said "Beat thayr fookin' arses!" So she took her mother's advice first, ignoring them. And when they soon after began to physically harass her by filling her backpack with eggs once and pouring water and honey on her hair another time, she took her Da's advice. She started pounding into them, a twelve year and a half year old girl fresh into puberty beating up boys and girls in their mid-teenage years. When she went home and told her Da, he went and her mother went to see the damage themselves. Where her mother saw destruction, her Da saw potential. Her Da began to teach her how to fight- his styles. Brazilian Jiu Jitsu was the first, then Muay Thai, and then Hapkido, getting the basics down before he'd move on to more advanced things. He immediately realized that she was best skilled in grappling and leg-moves, capable of using her extra long and powerful legs to snap a brawny man down like a thin tree being cut by the Jaws of Life. But her Mom didn't want her to be a sole brawler like her father, knowing nothing but fighting and alcohol. So her mother began to teach her something her father ''didn't know. Her mother used personal energy, qi, to dance and let out her stress but she did not call it energy or 'qi'. She called it "abuuris" which loosely meant "the energy of creation". As Rashida grew between her father's training and her mother's abuuris teachings (which she later shortened to call her energy "Abu"), she became a tough and strong-willed woman. She was wild too, hard to tell anything too. At nineteen she left the house and started working in underground fighting, where she got whooped quite a few times before she really got the hang of it. At twenty-one she started working as a dancer, realizing that some men liked her the way she was once she started to fill out her height with an hourglass shape and thick independent thighs. As her years have come along, she's encountered a few hardships. The loss of her father was one, who died due to alcohol poisoning. After he died she got injured in a fight and went to District 2's hospital to get treated, where she was prescribed the narcotic "Lortab". That's where it started. In the past few years she wound up buying narcotics off of the street, moving on up the chain. She stepped up to Vicodin, then Percocet, and then MS Contin. Now she's topping out with her dream mixture. For fights she uses a Fentanyl patch, and Dilaudid when things get rough outside of combat (Dilaudid being several times more potent than morphine). At current date, she leads the same life. She's starting to crave a change though, and her mother keeps talking about some transformation that'll happen soon, and make her rethink the way she lives. But Ra isn't sure whether to believe it or not after all this time. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 06:12, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC